


Just A Job?....

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo needs a quick recharge and Tamsin just happens to be there.<br/>(This is my first smut so...not too much judgement please lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Job?....

Tamsin grabbed the back of Bo's neck and slammed her face down onto the interrogation table, causing Bo to grunt in pain,"Ow! Watch it Tamsin! We're having sex not fighting to the death." Bo growled, as she kept obediently still, bent over the table with Tamsin covering her back with sloppy kisses and hands groping her breasts fiercely. Bo's frown suddenly disappeared and was replaced with the face of pure pleasure, eyes closed, jaw hanging open, and a long pleasurable sigh being let loose as Tamsin pinched her sensitive nipples hard. The pain registered as pleasure in Bo's mind, and Tamsin kissed up Bo's back, stopping to bite a patch of flesh to assert her dominance over Bo. Bo's eyes popped open and she sneered, pushing herself off the table and slamming Tamsin's back against the door of the interrogation room. Tamsin was still latched on to Bo's back though, sucking the bitten patch of skin to mark Bo as hers. Tamsin then quickly slid her hands down to Bo's pants, on hand pressed against her pelvis while the other slid in to rub Bo's sensitive nub ruthlessly. Bo stopped struggling and gave a long and low moan, her body tingling with the mixture of pain and pleasure all at once. Tamsin kept Bo's hips pressed firmly against her own with her hand on her pelvis, her other hand sliding further down to tease Bo's entrance. Bo gave a short and loud moan, the sensation of Tamsin's fingertips barely sliding inside of her making her lose her sanity. "Holy shit Tamsin. Just do it already." Breathed Bo as she felt her knees go weak for a fraction of a second, her mind swirling from the pleasure she was receiving from Tamsin's long fingers. "Not yet succubus. You gotta learn to take the good with the bad." Tamsin purred in her sultry voice as she suddenly shoved her two middle fingers deep within Bo, cause Bo to jerk in Tamsin's arms and bite her lip to prevent her from screaming out loud. Tamsin gave a small chuckle, sliding her fingers out slowly and thrusting in deeply, repeating the process while she bit and sucked on Bo's neck. Bo let out small moans, gradually getting louder and louder as Tamsin's fingers picked up the pace inside her. Bo felt the muscles tighten and she gyrated her hips against Tamsin's fingers, her body almost ready to climax. Tamsin kept going, and Bo arched, teetering on the edge, and that's when Tamsin pulled her fingers out viciously, spinning Bo around and pushing her down onto the table. Bo was sprawled out on the table, panting, practically a rag doll as Tamsin pulled her own shirt off and unbutton her jeans, grabbing Bo's legs and bringing them to rest on her shoulders. She supported Bo's lower back with her hands, kissing and nipping the inside of Bo's thigh, making a slow and killer path closer to Bo's centre and then finally giving a long lick over Bo's clit. Bo gripped the edge of the table and dug her nails in, her eyes becoming a bright and luminous blue as she arched and gave a loud moan at the same time. Tamsin narrowed her eyes at Bo and covered Bo's pussy with her entire mouth, proceeding to suck Bo's wetness right off of her and tease her clit to no end. Bo panted and groaned, occasionally letting go of the table with one hand to pound her fist on the table in sexual frustration. "Tamsin I'm really goddamn close!" Bo growled as Tamsin violently shoved three fingers inside Bo, stretching her mercilessly and then pumping her fingers in Bo at a ridiculously fast pace, making Bo's climax approach quicker. Bo squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to prevent her body from going over the edge too soon, her eyes flashing stars as she felt the fire grow and grow. Tamsin continued her assault of sucking and licking, combined with her wicked fingers that curled inside Bo to make the pleasure more intense. Bo's moans turned into short and quick ones as she finally went over the edge of her climax, her body covered in a sweat that make her slide a little on the wood table. Tamsin's tongue cleaned up the fluid, while she slowly pulled her fingers put of Bo, making Bo finally lay flat on the table and regain her breath. Tamsin cleared her throat as she stood up straight, running the tips of her fingers over the corners of her mouth and giving a smirk as she took in the sight of Bo before her. Panting, sweating, dazed and mindfucked Bo, who laid there, her body still throbbing with a slowly subsiding pleasure that completely blew her away. Tamsin gathered up her shirt, slid back into it and buttoned up her jeans again,"Your welcome succubus." Bo opened her eyes and leaned up on her elbows,"that's it? You aren't sticking around for your treat for being so damn good to me?" Bo arched an eye brow at Tamsin and had a hard time believing that Tamsin was going to just walk out like that. Tamsin scrunched her nose a little," like I said Bo. You gotta take the good with the bad." Tamsin grabbed a case file on the table next to a half-naked Bo and gave a little finger wave, only to point at the table and nod," nice grip you got there. Should be more careful." Bo looked down at her hands to find two chunks of wood broke off of the table from her grip. She sighed and watched as Tamsin opened the door and closed it, acting like her moment with Bo was nothing but a simple job....but to Bo it wasn't. It meant more, and Bo wasn't sure why she was feeling this way towards Tamsin. Just was Bo was about to get off the table and get redressed, her phone vibrated and she missed four calls from Lauren. She bit her lip in dilemma, she'd have to tell Lauren about Tamsin soon....


End file.
